hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HWC Gary
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smokin' Grille page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 19:32, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Wheel Type Names I hate to be a big drag, but would you mind replacing all your updated "official" tire names with the names they originally had? I see it like this. We're not allowed to use any trademarked images that belong to Mattel, so Mattel shouldn't have any say on how we name things here on this clearly not officially Mattel-owned page. Thank you. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 05:10, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :And not only that, users here who have done a lot of work remember the original names better. It seems strange to change names mid-stream. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 05:11, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The use of Hot Wheels drawings HWC Gary, there is a question flowing through this Wiki: is it legal to use the drawed images of models, as they appear on http://www.hotwheels.com/en-us/collection/index.html for instance. Are we allowed to use those images or will that infringe the copyright? Could you shine some light on that since you're an official Mattel employee. Stephan3321 (talk) 09:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :It probably depends on what you use them for, but I don't think anyone's going to complain if you use them here on the Wiki. But I could be wrong. That's more a question for the legal department. But I see them on here, and I haven't heard any objections. ::Could you ask that for me? Or do you know an email address where I can reach them. I think that those specific drawing would be nice on the wiki. Stephan3321 (talk) 15:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) If you use them, the worst thing that can happen is they ask you to remove them. They haven't asked that so far, so I'd use them until I heard otherwise. HW Jeff Hi, Gary. I have a question...is there a Jeff who writes articles for HWC? thanks. Thehotwheelsguy99Talk! 23:55, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Community Portal Admin assistance needed Hot_Wheels_Wiki:Community_Portal. Mach 5 (talk) 20:15, March 4, 2018 (UTC)